TAU's Gameplay: Episode 5
Rock Thighs.png|Rock hard thighs! You're like the Thing! Cramps.png|Too...many...jokes...here... Fake Out.png|"Now you see me, now you flinch!"- Chris O Hai Wally.png|O Hai, Wally. Lost.png|As did I, Wally...The Game... Schoolgirls.png|First Roxanne, now you two? What's with the Japanese schoolgirl uniforms? PokeJudge.png|Who made you PokeJudge? Yes they are.png|You had better believe it! It's not up to you to determine that, anyway. Triathalon Whatever.png|Pssh...who cares about a triathlon, anyway? Pokemon battles are far superior. Double Team Brandon.png|You're really starting to bug me, you know... Bug Mania Cured.png|Bug Mania...it sounds like a disease, but since we won, we cured him! PokeTrans.png|Another gender binary defyer? Just an androgynous guy? Hard to tell, here. Mountain Man.png|Uh...yeah...why do you ask? Easy Fight.png|Well, that wasn't difficult, was it, Juliette? "Nope! Easy breezy!"- Juliette Level 19 Juliette.png|"Beautiful! I'm just shining ever brighter!"- Juliette Caught a Roselia.png|Hey, a Roselia! Welcome aboard! Rose the Roselia.png|"I know it isn't very creative, but my name is Rose."- Rose the Roselia. Rose at the Day Care.png|We have a full team right now, but we could use you in the future, Rose. Healing Juliette.png|"Healing power from the Sun? Sounds shiny to me."- Juliette Soul Soothing Fragrance.png|No. My soul is neither soothed nor tugged. Level 16 James.png|"I'm stronger, yo! Y'all can't beat me, dawg! It's RACING!"- James Frustrated and Mean.png|FISHERMAN SMASH!!! Anger Management.png|Someone could use anger management classes. James Learned Something Useful.png|"RACING!!"- James facepalms Hotness is Relative.png|Hotness is relative...and I'm not into guys. Sailors are not Pirates.png|You aren't a pirate...stop talking like that this instant. Finally a Cutter.png|Rose, you've earned your keep on the reserve team. Electric Move.png|Finally, a type-appropriate move for James! Chris Learned Rock Smash.png|"Chris Smash!"- Chris Gym Three.png|Now entering the third Gym! Stupid Lyrics.png|You need to work on your lyrics, dude. Nice Use of Time.png|Excellent use of your time, Wattson. Nice Facial Hair.png|Nice facial hair, my man. TAU approves. Super Easy Gym.png|"WINNING!!! Three Gyms down!"- Brent Dynamo Badge.png|Dynamo, the Wonder Badge!! James Learned Shock Wave.png|Yet more useful moves for James! Camera Crew.png|Hey, a camera crew! I'll show the world my team's might! Huge Scoop.png|I am a hot Trainer, and my Pokemon are just as hot! Singing is Fun.png|Finally, someone else who understands! Brandon Is Evolving.png|"Why do I feel all tingly inside? I didn't meet a hot Taillow chick, recently."- Brandon and Juliette exchange glances Brandon the Swellow.png|"Well, don't I look hot all over!"- Brandon Going for Slugma.png|Hey there, Slugma! Want to join our team? Jack the Slugma.png|"Hey, guys! I'm Jack."- Jack the Slugma Wilton not Wilson.png|Wilton? Not Wilson? Oh, I give up... Engagement.png|Sorry, miss. My heart belongs to a certain girl with a red bandanna. Capturing Sandshrew.png|Hm...a Sandshrew...let's get 'er aboard! Gabby the Sandshrew.png|"Hey! I'm Gabby, and I'm tougher than I look!"- Gabby the Sandshrew Lung Cancer.png|Your name is Lung...and you run amok in ashy fields...how ironic. Naruto Wannabe.png|Those aren't incantations, ya Naruto wannabe. Kat Is Evolving.png|"This feeling...it's weird...my body is freaking out." Kat the Breloom.png|"I feel different, not bad, but different."- Kat Kat Learned Mach Punch.png|"I'm developing in ways I didn't know were possible!"- Kat Fisherman Nolan.png|Nolan? Is that you? I didn't know you could fish! Lizard Suit.png|Nice lizard suit... Trying to Capture Swablu.png|Hey, a Swablu! That's cool! Caught a Swablu.png|"Hey, I'm Amanda. It's nice to meet you all."- Amanda the Swablu "Hey, gorgeous! I'm Brandon, Aerial Supremacist, at your service!"- Brandon